User talk:Sunil060902
Hi, welcome to Titannica! Thanks for your edit to the Dree page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Paltogue (Talk) 14:26, 4 August 2009 Hi there, fantastic to have your help on the Wiki - the articles you've been doing so far look great. One of the things we try to do on the pages is to reference the source material, so anyone looking at the pages can see where the info has come from and that we aren't making this stuff up (or ripping off the original writers). Have a look at some pages I've done recently for an idea of how we do it. Oh, and if you haven't already, don't be afraid to join Titan Rebuilding, where we hang out and discuss all things Titan related. Paltogue 16:28, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :Thanks very much! I do still have that word processed manuscript somewhere, not sure how I should go about getting it published nearly 20 years on! best, Sunil060902 18:14, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Enjoying the effort you are putting into the wikia. Keep it up! Two things: 1) keep this page in mind when formatting (Titannica Wiki Formatting), and 2) the team at Titan Rebuilding are putting together a fan magazine about FF. Keen to contribute?Gallicus 00:16, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :3) Please don't "elongate" the tables used to organise information.Gallicus 03:02, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Hi there, good question about your gamebook submission. Unpublished gamebooks are, in my understanding, ones which had been commissioned and were going to be published but which hadn't come out at the time of the cancellation of the Puffin Range. The only exception I can think of is Jon Green's Outlaws of Kaan, which has been included as he later became an FF author and it is of historical interest for that reason and because parts of it were recycled into his published adventures. I suspect there were dozens if not hundreds of submissions to FF which never got accepted and they can't really be considered to be anything other than fan fiction as a result. Sorry! But we'd definitely be interested in seeing your adventure over on Titan Rebuilding. Paltogue 19:35, 12 August 2009 (UTC) As an aside, comment by FF authors, in interviews and on chat forums, have an odd status. They can hardly be considered canon, but at the same time these guys are the ones who wrote the stuff, so what they have to say about it is pretty interesting as it is more than fan fiction (at least in my opinion). Paltogue 19:35, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Editor The editor that you are using is still blowing out the tables and inserting unneeded ASCII code for ampersands ("&") which work fine without the code.Gallicus 21:24, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :I'm using Firefox and not having these issues. Check your wikia user preferences.Gallicus 19:47, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :Whatever you are doing is still inserting odd code, such as replacing with .Gallicus 01:53, 20 August 2009 (UTC) FF Magazine Contact me at: fightingfantazine at gmail dot com so I can get you in the loop for contributing to the fan magazine.Gallicus 19:38, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :If they were written that far back, perhaps they may be in need of a good rewrite. Meanwhile, join us here: FF forumGallicus 01:59, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :It is a non-Titannica wikia specific FF forum created after people were getting too many posts deleted at the official forum. :*Do you think you could combine the two adventures into one 200 ref story?Gallicus 04:01, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Happy Birthday Spotted the change on your bio page!Gallicus 17:52, November 17, 2009 (UTC) : Thanks very much! Was actually on Monday but I forgot WiKis don't update age automatically :) Sunil060902 15:00, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Collection Info Are you brave enough to modify you book collection info in the manner of my user page?Gallicus 18:21, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :Hmmm - maybe when I'm nearly done collecting Puffin-only titles. I still have more than 20 left. But I will re-arrange the info there at some stage. Note that I am only really interested, at this stage, in obtaining at least one intact copy for each unique Fighting Fantasy title. best, Sunil060902 14:13, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Sunil My name is Mike Vincent and along with Chris Green we are are writing a book on the former Network SouthEast and then we are continuing through the various railway companies in London and the south east up until 2013. I recently saw your excellent picture of a London Overground train at Imperial Wharf station on the latter's opening day and I am hoping that you will give me permission to use it in our book. It would fill a gap for us really well. Naturally, your work will be acknowledge both in the caption and in the acknowledgements' section. I hope that you will feel able to help us. it will be much appreciated. Mike mvincent21@hotmail.co.uk 10:30, September 6, 2013 (UTC)